jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord
"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" - Discord. 'Discord '(voiced by John de Lancie) is the spirit of chaos and disharmony and is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends. Trivia *Discord will become one of Jeffrey's enemies in Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi. He will trick Ronno into wanting power and revenge at Jeffrey, Twilight, and their friends. *Discord will become Jaden's enemy in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones ''saga. *Discord will appear in ''Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic!. *Discord seems to be good friends with Set the God of Chaos (but what did you expect? They both represent chaos, so it would be natural for them to be friends). But Discord later reveals he felt like Set wasn't a real friend to him and was just using him. *Discord will appear in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles ''episodes ''Love Conquers All Part 1 and Love Conquers All Part 2. He'll manipulate Collette's sister Danielle into making her sister and Patch break up. *After he reforms, Discord become a ally to Jeffrey and Jaden. *In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, Discord might be dubbed by Tigerman531. *In the Eds' Adventures series, Discord is Chaos' son and Darkseid's most trusted right hand. After he improves his behavior, Discord will leave Darkseid. *Discord will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron's Adventures in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony. *Discord will become Arik's enemy in Arik's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter on. after this he's redeemed, he will will give out information for Arik, on Lucifer's newest alley: A Monstrous Mutation he created but locked away called, Destroyah. *Discord is an old friend of Chaos (Aladdin). *Discord will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle, ''and Jeffrey and Jaden still don't trust him despite being reformed. *Discord is good friends with Ralphie the Fire King since he is a reformed villain. *Discord becomes sick in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Three's A Crowd. Impatient discord by irishguy9001-d4b4r8t.png|Discord's Throne 640px-Discord_on_his_thinking_tree_S4E11.png|Discord's Thinking Tree 640px-Fluttershy_and_Discord's_picture_S4E25.png|Discord's Mantel Discord's_house_S5E7 (1).png|Discord's House '' *Discord returns in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom. At the end, he truly reforms and happily joins the team. *Discord makes his debut as a member in Jeffrey, Jaden and The Adventures of TinTin (2011). *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Discord acts like a father figure to Courtney after he reforms. He cares for her like his own daughter and Fluttershy will be like a mother figure to Courtney as well. Gallery 1000px-Discord S02E02.png|Discord (Before he gets reformed) A discord vector by mattyhex-d4a8fs5.png|As seen from a Stained Glass Window Discord 1 at your service by vaderpl-d5xzadi.png|Dressed As a Waiter figure_skating_discord_by_jerick-d5sucub.png|Dressed As a Figure Skater 272px-Discord_statue_ID_S2E01.png|Discord's Statue form (1st) Discord_turned_to_stone.png|Discord's Statue form (2nd) Discord being defeated S2E2.png|Discord's demise. 640px-Discord_headless_S2E01.png|As a Balloon 640px-Discord's_butterflies_speaking_to_Fluttershy_S2E01.png|As Butterflies 640px-Discord_as_a_carrot_S03E10.png|As a Carrot Tumblr mwqmxrwKXg1rjj461o1 500.png|Discord as a maid Bex a5JCQAE0IX1.png|Discord sick. Discord asks for one more thing S4E11.png|Discord sick (For real this time) Smile for the camera by hampshireukbrony-d6vozr9.png|Discord as a cameraman Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png|Discord as a cowboy USA_Today_promo_S4E25.PNG|As General Patton 640px-Discord-bird,_S4E25.png|As a Bird 640px-Discord_with_a_top_hat_S4E11.png|As a Ringmaster of a Flea Circus 640px-Discord_disguised_as_a_pony_S4E25.png|Disguised as a Unicorn pony 640px-Discord_dressed_as_Mary_Poppins_S4E25.png|Dressed as Mary Poppins 640px-Discord_dressed_as_a_police_officer_S4E25.png|Dressed as a Police Men 640px-Discord_reels_in_Earth_ponies_S4E25.png|As a Fisherman 640px-Discord_the_magician_S4E25.png|As a Magician Discord dressed as an alicorn ID S4E25.PNG|Imitating a Alicorn Princess Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png|Having a classy conversation over tea Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png|Imitating sorcerers from the Harry Potter franchise Fluttershy_scared_of_Discord_doll_EG2.png|Discord's very own stuffed animal Latest.png Discord Lady.png Discord_Gala_outfit_ID_S5E7.png Discord_in_a_new_comedy_outfit_S5E7.png|As Eddie Murphy Discord_--what's_the_deal_there---_S5E7.png|As Rodney Dangerfield Discord_--this_is_the_most_basic_of_jokes--_S5E7.png|As Gallagher Discord_as_Captain_Wuzz_ID_S6E17.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Spirits of chaos Category:Villains for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga Category:Legendary characters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:MLP characters Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Horde of Darkness Category:Arik's Allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Summons Category:Liars Category:Singers Category:Hybrids Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Xion's family Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Avengers Category:Size changers Category:Characters who can Hypnotize Category:Shape Shifters Category:Thieves Category:Toon Scouts Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Adults Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:Toons Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Mysterious characters Category:Magic Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Teleporters Category:Cheaters Category:Team Stark Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters who have a short temper Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Lily's family Category:Ex-recruits of Set Category:Ex-Heylin Warriors Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's family Category:Father figures Category:Traitors Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Characters for Courtney's Adventures Category:Crystal Gems Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures team Category:Duplication Category:Victims of Thanos Category:Elements of Harmony: Redemption Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Anti-heroes